The Sacrifice
by Poe30
Summary: When the girl's cousins come for a visit, the girls aren't really happy. But what they don't know is that they sacrificed something that they couldn't live without, to save the Puffs life. And the cousins counterparts aren't actually happy either. But the mystery remains, what are the Puff's cousins hiding? Reds,Greens,Blues,Whites,Grays,Blacks,Silvers,Purples.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, it's me Poe30 (DarkWolfPrincess). I thought I'd like to apologize for my absence. A lot of things have being going on, much more than I would like, but life has a tendency of throwing a lot of curve balls. And they're at me, so I'm sorry. Enjoy my new in progress story, The Sacrifice. Hope you like it.

"Girls! Get down here, I need to tell you something." The Professor yelled up the stairs of his home. He was just informed of some news, and the girls needed to hear it right away. Not even a few seconds later the three girls were standing in the living room, waiting for him to tell them.

"What's going on Professor?" Blossom asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity. What did the Professor need to talk to them about? They did all chores, didn't they? Glancing over at Buttercup, anything was possible. The Professor looked at every one of his girls and knew they might not like the news,

"Your cousin's are coming over for a little bit." Buttercup was about to complain when he held up his hand, silencing them from saying anything, "They are gonna be helping me with my new project, so you will not seeing them as much." He finished, letting the girls know of their plans.

"But Professor we don't exactly trust them. Not after what they did to us." Buttercup stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She used to love her cousins to death, until they turned on them. And boy was that a day they couldn't forget. The Professor sighed, knowing this would happen.

"I know girls, but the past is in the past, alright? Please girls forgive and forget. Maybe then you will know the real reason they did what they did." He smiled at the girls, leaving them to their own thoughts as he took off towards the lab, to get everything in order for his Niece's arrival. The girls pondered over what the Professor had said. Did they want to know the reason why their cousins turned on them? Yes, they did. But where the cousins going to tell them? Most likely not..

"I don't see why they are coming when they know they aren't welcome here." Buttercup once again stated, growling. Her sisters knew how she felt when it came to them. Buttercup had a very tight relationship with one of the cousins, and it was a touchy subject with her.

"Maybe they changed...?" Both Blossom and Buttercup snapped their heads towards their younger sister. Bubbles shrinked under their gaze. Was is so wrong to think that they may have changed? It has been years since they did what they did to them.

"Bubbles, they tried killing us! They probably won't hesitate to do it again!" Buttercup argued back. Bubbles looked away from them as she felt small tears form. Was she the only one that thinks the cousins have changed, despite them trying to kill them. But knew that maybe Buttercup was right. What if they don't hesitate to kill them again? Then what..

"Guys, enough. Even if we don't like them here, they are still our cousins, despite what happened in the past." Blossom sighed, still deciding if she should follow the Professor's advice of forgive and forget. Buttercup growled as Bubbles glanced between the two sisters.

"Whatever, I still don't trust them." With that said, Buttercup went up to her room. Blossom sighed before heading up to her's, leaving Bubbles alone downstairs in her own thoughts. Sighing the blue puff made her way into the kitchen to make some snacks, only to get things off her mind.

~ 3 hours Later~

Bubbles was just finishing up the batch of cookies when she heard the sound of of a motor vehicle outside the house. Placing the freshly hot cookies on the cooling rack she made her way into the living room to peak out the window. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw three girl figures get off some type of motorcycle. The figures that tried killing them three years ago. Getting away from the window, Bubbles called for the Professor to come upstairs. Even if she wanted to believe that they may have changed, she didn't want to be alone with them.

"What is it Bubbles? Is something wrong?" The Professor asked as he exited his lab to his frantic daughter.

"They just arrived Dad." The Professor nodded to Bubbles as someone banged on the door. Heading towards the door, the Professor heard movement upstairs as his other two daughters came downstairs. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of his only Niece's. They smiled sadly at him, as he knew something was up, but didn't wanna question them in front of his daughters. He knew his Niece's wanted to keep a low profile around his girls, he didn't blame them. They didn't need anything else on their plate.

"Hello Professor, it's nice to see you again." Rain said, noticing how Buttercup and Blossom narrowed their eyes at them. Guess they didn't trust them anymore. And they knew it would take awhile for them to fully trust them, and maybe help them. But she doubted that.

"Its nice to see you girls again. Come in, come in. I'm sure you want to get right to work, seeing as you told me over the phone." He said, making the girls nod. Buttercup scoffed at the scene, as Blossom rolled her eyes at Buttercup. Raven glanced at Buttercup before mentally sighing. Rose glanced around, excited to finally be somewhere for a few days. She didn't like it when they traveled all the time. But that was another story that will be revealed later on.

"That we are Professor." Raven said, shifting the backpack on her shoulder. The backpack was needed, it held their clothes, and important items needed for this new project, they where working on. In reality they just wanted to make it up to their younger cousins, in hope they would forgive them, and the only way to do that was to do something drastic.

"Then follow me and we can proceed with the project." Professor stated as he walked towards the lab, passing the girls who kept an eye on the three cousins. Rose closed the door, before following after Rain. Buttercup gave the cousins dirty looks, in which they ignored. They knew this was gonna happen so they prepared themselves. As soon as Rose closed the basement door, Bubbles sighed in relief. She was glad nothing got out of hand, along with Blossom. Buttercup on the other hand wanted nothing more to teach her cousins a lesson.

"I don't trust them with the Professor." Blossom said. She knew her sisters agreed. Buttercup nodded as Bubbles stayed quiet.

"At least we are on the same page then, Leader Girl." Buttercup crossed her arms and headed back to her room, but not before stealing some fresh cookies, in which Bubbles rolled her eyes at. Once Buttercup was out of the room, Bubbles turned to Blossom,

"Blossom, maybe we should give them a chance." Bubbles tried to get her older sister to give them a chance, cause if she got Blossom on her side, Buttercup might follow. Blossom sighed at Bubbles,

"Bubbles, we can't, remember?" Blossom tried to reason with the blue puff. The blue puff sighed,

"But Blossom, maybe the Professor is right, maybe we do need to forgive and forget." Turning away from Blossom, Bubbles continued to the kitchen but not before saying one last thing,

"I didn't think you were capable of holding grudges, especially to family."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention on how the girl's cousin's and their counterparts looked like. I'm sorry, they will be on the bottom of this chapter.

~Poe30

The girls placed their backpacks by the area they would be working at for the next few days. Raven's was by a computer screen, Rose's was by another computer to the left of Raven. Rain's was to the right of Raven, with a small computer and books. Everything was in place. The Professor looked at each one of them as they began to get to work. But on what exactly?

"What exactly is this new project of yours?" He asked, as they slightly paused their work to look at him.

"We my dear Uncle are planning to find out who exactly took something precious from us and give a surprise to the girls. Their birthday is coming up right?" Rain asked. They knew the girls birthday was coming up, hence why the sudden visit. But they needed to get them something that will earn them their trust and something that will also tell them what happened so many years ago.

"Yes, it is. It's on Friday." He realized he hadn't gotten them a gift. He mentally noted to get them something in the next 4 days. The three nodded as they glanced at each other.

"Do you still have a piece of clothing from three years ago?" Raven asked getting things out from her bag. Gently grabbing a box off the shelf, he walked over to the girls till he was in the middle. Taking off the lid from the box, he presented the three DarkPuff''s with the piece they where talking about.

"Good, good. Can we have it? It's part our 'present'?" Rose asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes, something she used on people to get her way. The Professor wasn't sure if he would give them the piece of clothing. It meant a lot to his girls. Glancing at Rose, The Professor was caught in her puppy face, and nodded. Rose cheered as she snatched the box from his hands and placed it on her work area. He sighed, he knew the girls would kill him.

"Thanks Professor, for everything." Raven and Rain said, smiling sadly at him. John sighed, gesturing for the girls to take a seat. Confused the girls did as they were silently told as John ran a hand through his hair.

"Girls, I need to know what happened three years ago." The girls glanced at each other. Where they gonna tell him what happened? Sure, they could, but can they trust him not to say anything? That was the tricky part. Rain and Rose instantly brought their knee's up and laid their chins on them, letting their bangs hide their eyes.

"You might wanna sit down Professor. We can tell you what we know, which isn't really much." Raven said as John pulled up a seat and sat in the middle of the three, waiting to be told of the dreadful day.

Raven sighed, allowing herself to calm down before she started,

"Alright Professor, listen closely. It all began.."

*~* Bell-Bandit Bunny-Buddy

The super powered teens were now all lounging in the living room, idly flipping through the channels of the television. But nothing was on.

"Well this is boring." Buttercup mumbled, laying her arm over her eyes as she leaned her head back on the couch. There was absolutely nothing to do and it was slowly eating at the girls.

"Maybe we can invite over the boys and do something?" Bubbles suggested from her bean bag chair, idly messing with her hair. Blossom shrugged, it was better than being bored. With the go ahead Bubbles wasted no time texting Boomer. A few seconds after she sent the message her phone went off.

"Boomer said they will be here in a few minutes." Bubbles told them only for the doorbell to go off.

"Few minutes or seconds?" Buttercup smirked, not moving her arm as she felt Blossom get off the couch and answer the door. Upon opening the door, Blossom was greeted with the sight of Brick, Boomer, Butch and five new faces. Slightly confused Blossom allowed the boys in, knowing Brick will explain everything. Boomer sat beside Bubbles on his dark blue bean bag as Butch took a seat next to Buttercup and began poking her, only to result in getting smacked. Blossom glanced at the five boys who didn't seam really nervous, but more curios of the house. Brick caught Pinky's glance before sighing through his nose.

"Girls I would like to introduce you to our two other brothers and our cousins." Brick caught everyone's attention. Gesturing to the first two boys to the right of him, he began introductions.

"This is Bandit," Pointing to the boy with long white hair, which was put in a low ponytail, with matching eyes.

"This is Buddy," he gestured to a boy with short brown hair that slightly covered his purple eyes, in which the girls instantly thought of Bunny. "These two are our younger brothers." Blossom took the information as, the two new boys took a seat on the floor as the other three mystery boys leaned against the wall.

"What about those three?" Bubbles asked as Boomer aimlessly played with her hair. The greens rolled their eyes as the reds took a seat on the couch. The mystery boys glanced at each other, before looking at the girls. The girls in return, took a better look at the mystery boys as realization came to Blossom. From the hair color to the eyes to the way they stood, she concluded that these three where her cousins counterparts.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me.." Buttercup growled out, for she to made the connection. All the boys glanced at each other. What was up with the girls?

"Whats up with you girls today?" Butch eyed BC, as she crossed her arms once more. Blossom didn't make eye contact with anyone, causing Brick to raise a brow. Bubbles sighed sadly as Boomer stopped aimlessly playing with her hair and looked down.

"Our cousins came to visit this morning, and those two haven't forgave them yet." She explained, her cousins counterparts rose a brow. Haven't their counterparts explained why they did what they did? Probably not, they probably couldn't even get a word out.

"Damn straight." Buttercup growled as Butch had gotten an idea. He knew she wanted to lash out, most likely on her cousins. But he didn't want that, for he knew something that would help her release the built up anger and in the progress not hurt anyone. Grabbing her upper arm, he lifted her up onto his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He smirked, as she started yelling and hitting him.

"We'll be back later." Was all he said as he left with the green puff. His actions had shocked the green puffs sisters. They knew she never like to be touched. And if you did touch her, you were in for a world of hurt. Blossom shook her head, she didn't need to worry about Buttercup, she would be able to handle herself, she hoped. Bubbles just stayed silent, as the boys leaning on the wall, glanced between the two groups. Brick caught one of his cousins looks and nodded. Brick, grabbing one of Blossom's hands, took her outside and walked away from the house, leaving the seven alone. Bubbles fidgeted nervously, she didn't like it when she was alone with people she really didn't know, even if Boomer was here.

"Bubbles, you okay?" Glancing at the blue puff, the other boys quietly watched the whispering fest going on between the blues.

"I'm fine, Boomer." Glancing at his cousins, who glanced at her back, not really interested. Boomer, on the other hand, quietly watched the exchange before quietly laughing. She was scared of his cousins? Silly girl.

"Bubbles, they aren't going to hurt you." Said girl looked up at Boomer, who smiled down at her, "Besides the only ones they would hurt, would be your cousins or people who hurt them." Bubbles nodded in relief. So his cousins were like them then. The next few minutes, they sat in complete silence, before the sound of a door opened up, breaking the silence. A bob of silver and blue popped out from the door, as if it was looking for something, before the head froze when she saw the people in the living room.

"And that's all we can remember from that day." Rose finished. The Professor finally understood why his nieces did what they did. He just hoped his girls would understand as well.

"You poor girls..." muttering softly, he looked at them in sadness, before a frozen Rain came down the stairs. Raven narrowed her medium purple eyes as her sister came over and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Rain?" She whispered as her sister let out a shaky breath.

"Their here raven, their here!" Pulling her sister back, she looked into her bright blue eyes, which held slight panic. Growling slightly to herself, they heard the lab door being opened, much annoyance to Raven. Steering Rain towards the computers, Rose had hid the box. Seven figures made their way down as Rose narrowed her greenish yellow eyes, when they found a certain counterpart.

"Raven, it's nice to see you again."

Age of all the cousins : 21 (3 years older than their cousins)

The Dark Puff's

Raven : Black hair that reaches the middle of her back, with purple tips, which is her natural hair color. Medium purple eyes. Oldest of the three cousins. Has a bandana of her sisters and her streak colors, usually wears it on her wrist.

Counterpart: Razor

Rain : Silver hair that reaches her waist, blue tips which are natural, bright blue eyes with specks of silver. Is the middle triplet.

Counterpart: Ray

Rose: Grey hair with natural greenish yellow tips, that as well reaches her waist. Greenish eyes that hold specks of yellow. Is the youngest of the three.

Counterpart: Roy

The Dark Ruff's

Razor: Black hair that reaches slightly above his shoulder, that has natural purple tips (much darker than Raven's). Dark Amethyst eyes. He as well has a bandana that has his brothers and his colors, usually has it on his head. Is the eldest of the three.

Counterpart: Raven

Power: Light, as well as a slight healer.

Ray: Short spiked silver with natural blue tips. Always has his hair spiked up. Dark blue eyes with tints of silver and lighter blue. Middle triplet.

Counterpart: Rain

Power: Wind/Air

Roy: Grey with natural yellowish green tips. His hair is long, as he keeps it in a low ponytail. Dark yellow eyes that is mixed in with dark green, which creates a cat like look at night. Youngest t riplet.

Counterpart: Rose

Power: Lightning

Their are the cousins descriptions. The only reason the girls powers aren't there, is because at the moment they don't have them, plus I want it to be a surprise :p

But if you wanna guess what their powers are, let me know 3

PS.

I'll have the link if you wanna see how each looks, I'll have em on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Raven, it's nice to see you again." _

Medium purple clashed with dark Amethyst, said girl growled, not too happy. Bubbles had slightly hid behind Boomer, for she knew something was gonna happen. Rain and Rose had hid slightly behind their older sister, away from their counterparts gaze. Buddy and Bandit didn't really care what happened. The Professor could only shake his head at the way they were acting, but what could ya do. The two stared off, before the three flew at them, ready to tackle and get answers, only to come to a sudden stop. The girls had disappeared.

"What the.." his dark Amethyst eyes narrowed, they never got their powers back, so how did they disappear? The Professor on the other hand, had started to get slight panic. The girls had told him what might happen if they used the slight Chemical M in their system. Glancing at the girls counterparts, he asked,

"Boys, I need you to go and find them, before something bad happens." Only to find out that they had already flown out, leaving Bandit, Boomer, Bubbles and Buddy. Bubbles all of a sudden felt worry for her cousins, sure she didn't know why they did what they did those years ago, but they were still family.

"Professor, what's gonna happen to them?" She whispered, almost clinging onto Boomer for support, who wrapped an arm around her waist. He smiled a little, seems like she took his advice..

"I don't know Bubbles, I just don't know.."

_Somewhere _In _Townsville_

Raven coughed as she leaned against the building in an alleyway. Her sisters glanced at her in worry as blood had came outta her mouth from coughing. She slid down, her head hung down. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did. But, she didn't wanna get tackled and demanded answers. Though she knew that he would never really hurt her.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Rose asked, bending down on her sisters side. No she wasn't, he body felt like millions of needles were poking at her. Granted, the pain only lasted for a few minutes, but still hurt like hell. With a slight nod, Rain had came over and wiped the blood away from her mouth and onto her black jeans. Placing an arm on her stomach, she leaned her head against the wall, the pain finally going away slightly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A chuckle was hear as Rose and Rain's heads snapped towards the one alleyway entrance, only to growl, causing the hidden Raven to raise a brow. She knew it wasn't there counterparts, or their cousins. The voice didn't match any of them.

"Leave us alone Dexter." Rain's annoyed voice rang out with a growl. They didn't have time for this, they needed to get Raven back to the lab, so she could rest. Chemical M took a toll, a major one at that.

"Now why would I?" He chuckled, as he walked towards them, who stood their ground. "Because no one will save you this time." The girls could see his smirk behind his glasses, as he stopped by the hidden bird. His smirk only grew wider when he realized the little bird wasn't here.

"Aww, where's the little bird? Did she finally go six feet under?" A dark chuckle joined the conversation.

"The only one going six feet under, is you." With no time to react, he was grabbed, punched a few times before thrown out onto the ground of the park, at the other end of the alleyway. Dexter had face planted as pain went through his face and back. Raven gritted her teeth as she grabbed her stomach, the pain now intensifying. _Dammit. _Both thought as she leaned against the dumpster, as Dexter slowly got onto his feet. Grabbing, his now broken glasses, he growled at all three. Stalking towards them, no one now stood in his way.

"Now no one stands in my way from killing you once and for all." Dexter chuckled, Rain and Rose held up Raven. They glanced at each other, before a small grin formed on their lips. How wrong he was.

"Actually, there is." Rose started, gaining his attention. Narrowing his eyes, no there wasn't. And if they did he would kill them too.

"And you have to go through them first." His face paled as three figures landed in front of him. They blocked his view from the girls.

"You were saying?" The one on the left growled out, crossing his arms. His greenish yellow eyes boring holes at Dexter. Said boy gulped before high tailing it outta there, even he knew they weren't ones to be messed with. A slight cough brought the boys back as they all snapped to the girls.

"Raven! We told you told not to overdue it!" Both said as they helped her onto the ground. They knew what pain she was going through and it wasn't pretty. Almost instantly the boys had been to their counterparts side, in worry. She started coughing up more blood, the pain going away once more.

"Rae, what's going on?" Her counterpart asked, worry laced in his voice. Black dots invaded her vision, both sisters looked at her with worry, a lot of it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"It's the Chemical M, its been destroying her body for two – three years." Rose whispered as Razor, picked her up bridal style. Laying her head on his shoulder, she felt at peace. She didn't know why, she just did. She felt herself slip into unconsciousness as sleep invaded. Feeling her breath even out, the sisters stood shocked. They didn't know if the Chemical M knocked her out or the fact that he was holding her.

"You two okay?" Ray asked raising a brow. Rain shook her head,

"How the hell did you get her to go to sleep? She hasn't been able to sleep for days, and we are sure Chemical M can't do that." She explained, the boys glanced at each other. They needed to know what the hell was really going on, and fast. With that, Ray and Roy picked up their counterparts like Razor did with Raven. Both yelped when they found themselves wrapping their arms around their necks. They had taken off into the sky, flying. Both felt sadden at this, they missed being able to be free. They never told anyone of it, but they really did miss their powers, but what was done is done. No turning back. In no time they were back in the lab. Placing their feet on the ground, they began making up a bed for their sister, Bubbles joining in for she brought down some blankets. They smiled, warmly, at her.

"Thanks Bubbles." Rain grinned, bringing her into a surprise side hug, which Bubbles giggled at. Boy did she miss her cousins. Boomer smiled softly at the scene exchanged between the two. It was nice to see them being able to be the way it was before everything happened. Razor placed the Ravenette on the makeshift bed, as her sisters had told them this started happening, even without using the little power she had left.

"If she knows this will happen, then why does she do it?" Bubbles asked, if it kept making her black out, then why keep doing it? Rain and Rose glanced at her before looking at each other.

"The same reason, your sisters protect you." Rose softly said. Her eyes widened slightly, she uses her powers, what's left anyway, to protect them, because she loves them. So she would do anything in her power to make it that way. Bubbles, now knew more of her cousins and was happy. Maybe, just maybe they would go back to the way it was. Bubbles smiled as she nodded, as she followed Boomer up the stairs, everyone else following, allowing the Ravenette to sleep.

I'm sorry for the delay, it's nearing the end of the school year and I kinda need to keep my grades up. Plus I have a few projects left to due, which is taking up a lot of my writing time. I'm sorry once more.

~ Poe


End file.
